<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heya- Remember; I'm here for you. Always by lopez_reyes7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945490">Heya- Remember; I'm here for you. Always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopez_reyes7/pseuds/lopez_reyes7'>lopez_reyes7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Heya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopez_reyes7/pseuds/lopez_reyes7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naya needs saving but she's only pushing Heather further away. Heya fic. Completely fictional. Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heather Morris/Naya Rivera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heya- Remember; I'm here for you. Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was past 10pm when Heather left the Paramount parking lot after a long 14 hour day filled with choreography, voice recording and filming. The heavy rain continued to pound down as it had for most of the day making it difficult to travel from stage to stage. As the headlights shone brightly through the misty darkness, Heather saw a small figure walking alone through the wet wearing nothing but the skimpy William McKinley High School Cheerios uniform. Even though she was short, Heather swore she’d notice the girl from a mile away.</p><p>“Naya!” Heather shouted out to her best friend as she wound down her window, projecting her voice over the heavy rain and getting the Latina’s attention. Heather had no idea why Naya was walking at this time of night when she really should be driving home. She assumed that Naya had just parked at the nearby coffee shop as she’d arrived at set early this morning and needed at least 3 coffees to function. “Nay, you should’ve told me you needed a lift to your car! Hop in and I’ll drive you to the coffee shop or you’ll get absolutely drenched.”</p><p>“Oh-uh... it’s okay. I’m not actually going to the coffee shop,” Naya responded sombrely but Heather didn’t pick up on it.</p><p>Still completely willing to take Naya to wherever her car was parked, Heather continued with, “Ok then where’s your car? I’ll still drive you to it so you don’t get too wet.”</p><p>After a moment of silence, Naya hesitantly stated, “I didn’t bring my car today... I’m actually just walking to the bus.”</p><p>“The bus!? Nay it’s almost midnight who knows what kind of people are going to be on your bus!”</p><p>Naya almost laughed at Heathers animated manner. In fact, passion was one of Naya’s favourite things about Heather. “Hemo calm down its barley past 10pm I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Heather pouted. “I’d never forgive myself if something happened to you. You’re my best friend in the whole wide world.”</p><p>“I know Heather and you’re mine too,” Naya responded and she wasn’t lying. Heather and Naya had clicked as soon as they met. Naya liked to think of it as fate; that they were destined to be best friends. But as the filming of Glee went on, Naya couldn’t help but hope that their relationship might turn into something... more. From the very beginning of their friendship, touching and spending a lot of time with each other was just normal and when their characters on set became love interests that chemistry just intensified. It wouldn’t even be that big of a change to start something more romantic. But as much as Naya hoped, she knew that Heather didn’t feel the same way. In fact, not long ago she was dating Taylor, a guy who contacted her through MySpace after they went to the same high school but Heather had ended it cause she said the chemistry didn’t feel quite right and Taylor was moving universities for baseball.</p><p>“I’m not letting you catch the bus at this time of night. Especially not in the rain,” Heather repeated.</p><p>“Nothing’s going to happen,” Naya responded with an eye role.</p><p>“Well I can’t live without you so to stop anything from potentially happening I’m driving you home,” Heather stated, leaning across the car to open the passenger door.</p><p>“Heather-” Naya began, already feeling a dark crimson blush making its way up her cheeks despite her Latina heritage. “I really appreciate the offer but I’m not staying at my house at the moment. I-I’m renting a place and it’s ages away you can’t drive me,” Naya rushed out.</p><p>“What since when!?” Heather remarked shocked. Heather and Naya were best friends. They told each other everything and it was really unusual for Naya not to share something with Hemo, especially as influential as where she was living.</p><p>“Not too long...” Naya responded vaguely.</p><p>Heather looked at Naya disapprovingly. “We’ll talk about this later please just get in the car. It must be freezing out there and you’re not even wearing a jacket!”</p><p>“Heather you can’t drive me home,” Naya reinforced, although she admitted to herself that the idea did seem pleasant.</p><p>“I know,” Heather said simply. “That’s why you’re coming back to my place.”</p><p>“Hemo... you don’t have to do that,” Naya spoke softly, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth although they were the truth.</p><p>“You’re standing alone in the pouring rain without so much as an umbrella!” Heather emphasised.</p><p>“I just didn’t think it was going to rain.” Naya justified.</p><p>Heather gave Naya a criticising look. “The storms have been on the weather report all week,” she commented.</p><p>“Weather reports haven’t been the most pressing thing on my mind at the moment,” Naya responded in a tone far more blunt than she’d ever mean to address Heather in.</p><p>A little hurt but getting the hint that this wasn’t a topic Naya was comfortable discussing, Heather once again gestured to the car door, still ajar and waiting for Naya to step through.</p><p>Naya obliged, hesitantly coming out of the raging weather and into Heathers warm, familiar car.</p><p>As soon as Naya entered the car and sat down, the leather seats became wet from her drenched clothes and dripping hair. She quickly jumped back out into the rain, not wanting to ruin the expensive material.</p><p>“Naya it’s just a seat, get back in the car,” Heather instructed, immediately pinning Naya’s point of concern.</p><p>“I-” Naya began but before she could protest further, Heather continued with, “its replaceable. You’re not. Please just get in.”</p><p>Naya wasn’t going to argue with that, especially given Heather had just called her irreplaceable. Plus, the idea of going home with Heather wasn’t at all bad.</p><p>As Heather began to drive, she tried to better understand how Naya had gotten into her predicament. “Did you not bring any wet weather gear today?”</p><p>Naya just shook her head in response.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wear the poncho we got earlier today?” Heather asked in a confused manner. “You know the ones we were both wearing when Chord took that photo of us between takes?”</p><p>Naya smiled at the memory from earlier today when the whole cast got to ride around from stage to stage in golf buggies due to the wet weather. Naya had shared a buggy with Heather and they’d both found matching bright red ponchos to wear and of course Chord couldn’t resist taking a photo. That was one of the few times today Naya had been genuinely happy and it was evident in the photo, a huge grin plastered upon her face.</p><p>“Technically the poncho belonged to the set so I couldn’t take it.”</p><p>Heather nodded in understanding. Generally the rules on property and what could and couldn’t be used beyond Paramount were pretty strict.</p><p>Less than five minutes into the drive Heather determined that there would still be traffic at this time of night and that the rain would only slow everything down. Turning to tell Naya, she noticed that her friends makeup was all smudged and that there were stains of mascara running down her cheeks as if she’d been crying. Rationally, Heather knew it was just from the rain, but she still felt something tug at her heart from the sight.</p><p>More concerning however was the fact that Naya had begun to shiver quite violently. Given her drenched clothes and hair and the lack of strong heating in the car, it shouldn’t have been surprising. Heather swore under her breath, something she very rarely did, earning her a confused look from Naya who’s teeth were chattering and whose lips were beginning to turn blue. Trails of goose bumps lined Naya’s arms and Heather knew she needed to think fast. Pulling over and taking off the jumper she was wearing, Heather wrapped it around Naya’s shoulders. The fact she didn’t complain showed just how much she needed the warmth.</p><p>Knowing a jumper wouldn’t be enough to ward away the cold, Heather cranked the heater up to full. Even a small difference was better than nothing. She reached into the back of her car in an attempt to find anything somewhat warm or absorbent and was surprised yet happy to find her favourite beanie in amongst a growing pile of randomly discarded paraphernalia.</p><p>With the beanie in hand she leant back into the front of the car and placed it gently on Naya’s head, tucking as much hair in it as possible so that it wouldn’t keep dripping down Naya’s back making her colder.</p><p>“H-Heather,” Naya began between teeth chatters. “I-it’s your f-favourite,” she said, referring to the beanie.</p><p>“I know. All the more reason it’s perfect for you.” Heather responded.</p><p>“I-it’ll get ruined,” Naya continued, reaching up and taking it off her head with difficulty.</p><p>“No Nay leave it on,” Heather said as she placed the fluffy beanie back on Naya. “It’s fine it’ll dry.”</p><p>Opening the glove box, Heather pulled out some cheap makeup remover that she kept in her car in case of an emergency. And this definitely counted as an emergency. Placing one hand softly on the back of Naya’s head, not helping but noticing how quickly the beanie soaked through, Heather began wiping off Naya’s running makeup; slowly taking off the mask that was Santana Lopez and revealing the true Naya underneath. And the true Naya frightened Heather as her deep brown eyes were diluted from cold, sadness and what seemed to be fear.</p><p>Naya held her breath as Heather carefully removed the last bit of makeup from her wet cheeks, staring with her bright blue eyes into Naya’s the whole time. She wrapped her arms around Naya’s back and pulled her close in an attempt to give her some body warmth causing Naya to shudder from the intimate contact.</p><p>“Feel a bit warmer?” Heather asked.</p><p>Naya just nodded, too focused on the feeling of Heather’s arms around her to formulate words. The atmosphere in the car was rapidly changing with Naya barely resisting the urge to guide Heather’s lips towards hers. Heather tilted her head slightly to get a better view of Naya who seemed to be holding her breath. She thought Naya looked more pretty without makeup on. She just had a natural beauty that couldn’t be recreated. Wrapped up in her jumper and beanie, Heather noticed how perfectly Naya fit in her arms. And how she looked like a little puppy dog with her sad eyes looking up into hers. Heather wanted to take away all of Naya’s pain, but she didn’t know how.</p><p>“Nay, I’m going to get you home as soon as possible but when we get there you have to go straight in and have a warm shower. Ok?” Heather explained, a hint of worry in her voice. Naya was the strongest person she knew and seeing her weaken because of something as silly as weather scared her a little.</p><p>Naya just nodded in response and brought her knees up to her chest. Had she honestly just thought Heather was going to kiss her? Maybe the cold really was getting to her.</p><p>“You know I keep the keys under the pot plant right?” Heather continued.</p><p>Naya just nodded again. She was more than embarrassed and couldn’t have Heather figuring out why or their friendship would be ruined. Why was life so difficult!? Trying to hide her blush, she buried her head further into the beanie.</p><p>Mistaking Naya’s action as a sign of extreme cold, Heather sped up. “Almost there...” she murmured through gritted teeth as she zoomed through a red light, barely avoiding a rubbish bin left on the side of the road.</p><p>“Heather!” Naya squealed as she gripped her seat belt tightly.</p><p>“Sorry,” Heather apologised, only slightly amused by Naya’s little scream. But in reality she really wasn’t sorry. She’d do it again if it meant Naya getting warm faster. In fact she’d do almost anything if it meant making Naya comfortable.</p><p>“And you thought the bus would be dangerous!” Naya playfully teased.</p><p>This time it was Heathers turn to roll her eyes but secretly she was pleased that Naya’s more sarcastic playful attitude was back, despite the fact she still looked cold.</p><p>Pulling over just outside her house, Heather said to Naya, “go up and have a shower and get warm. You can wash your hair and everything just do what you need. I’m going to quickly park the car.”</p><p>Naya nodded but she didn’t move.</p><p>“Naya?” Heather prompted.</p><p>“Hemo I really appreciate all of this, but I really don’t think I should.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Heather wondered aloud, even more confused by Naya’s behaviour than she was previously.</p><p>“Just this,” Naya said gesturing around the car. “I’m a mess and now I’m making everything in your life a mess too. Geeze just a minute ago you almost crashed your car into a bin so you could get me back here.” It killed her, but Naya really wasn’t being a good part of Heather’s life right now, even though Heather was the only good part of hers. Naya hid her head in her hands as she began to sob.</p><p>Heather just placed a reassuring hand on Naya’s back, letting her know that they were still best friends and that she’d be there no matter what. “Remember; I’m here for you. Always.”</p><p>“I just really don’t think I should be doing this.”</p><p>“That’s exactly why you have to.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an au so does not depict actual events. It is a completely fictional work. With that said, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! This fic is still being written so I’m not sure exactly when the next chapter will come out, but I’m aiming for sometime next week. Any favourites, follows or reviews are appreciated and if you want to see any storylines later in this fic just let me know! I hope you’re staying safe with covid :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>